Follow Your Heart
by ananova
Summary: Grandpa Higurashi decides to talk with a depressed Kagome. Occurs after Kagome returns home from the past for the last time.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to IB4Y on April 23, 2012 for P-Prompt #17 - "What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us."

Title: Follow Your Heart

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Genre: Family/Comfort

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 662

Summary: Grandpa Higurashi decides to talk with a depressed Kagome. Occurs after Kagome returns home from the past for the last time.

* * *

Grandpa Higurashi paused in his sweeping of the courtyard as Kagome walked by. He sighed at the dejected expression on her face. She just hadn't been the same since she returned from the past for good. Watching as she stopped before the Goshinboku he decided it was time to have a talk with her. He set his broom aside and walked over to her.

"Oh, if only this tree could talk. It has watched over our family for generations." Kagome jumped slightly at her grandfather's words, not having noticed his presence. "Easy child, I didn't mean to startle you."

She gave him a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "It's okay Grandpa, I just wasn't paying attention. Too much on my mind, I guess." She sighed and her shoulders slumped slightly.

Grandpa Higurashi frowned slightly then sat on the bench in front of the tree and patted the spot beside him. "Come sit. Tell Grandpa what troubles you." He continued when she hesitated. "I may be an old man but I make a good listener. And sometimes a different perspective will help."

Kagome considered his words a moment longer then sat. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do any more Grandpa. I don't feel like I fit in here. I love all of you but something big is missing. I can't go back but I can't move on either. And school doesn't help either. The teachers are always trying to cram as much information as possible into us in order to prepare us for our futures. But it all seems so meaningless to me now. I can't help but feel that my future lies in the past, even if it is currently blocked to me." She sighed again.

Grandpa Higurashi patted her hand comfortingly. "Don't worry about that now Kagome. Despite what many people think, it is not our pasts **or** our futures that define who we are. Those are tiny things compared to who we are inside. You are a wonderful, caring person with the largest heart I have ever seen. As long as you always follow what your heart tells you, you won't go wrong. For now, just do the best that you can and things will work out in the end. You'll see." He patted her hand again, watching her reaction to his words.

Kagome contemplated his words for a moment. He was right. She knew that she couldn't live in the past, dreaming about things that were impossible at the moment with the well sealed. She also knew in her heart that someday the well would reopen, reuniting her with Inuyasha. But she couldn't live in the future either, as it hadn't happened yet. She had to live in the present. She gave her grandfather a big smile and a hug. "Thanks Grandpa." For now she would concentrate on her school work and spend time with her family. And when the day came that she was able to return to Inuyasha she would embrace it with no regrets.

Grandpa Higurashi watched as his granddaughter walked off, her shoulders straighter and her steps lighter. He might not have any spiritual powers but even he could tell that her destiny was not yet complete. He could deny it all he wanted but deep down inside he knew that she belonged with Inuyasha and would one day return. Still, watching as the old Kagome returned from the shell of herself she had been recently, he was glad that he would have a little more time with his granddaughter before that happened.

He stood and pat the Goshinboku gently. "Oh, if only you could talk and set an old man's mind at ease. You know what will happen to her when she does go back." Sighing once more he retrieved his broom and returned to his task, letting thoughts of the future and past drift away until another day.


End file.
